


Love & Deception

by ElenaDamonForever81, Mwesterfeld1985



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaDamonForever81/pseuds/ElenaDamonForever81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwesterfeld1985/pseuds/Mwesterfeld1985
Summary: Emma and Clay are in a great relationship, when two people decide to get revenge on them and the team. will they get it or will the team be able to stop them. Thanks to my Beta ElenaDamonForever81.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser, Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn, Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I first want to thanks my Beta ElenaDamonForever81. going to be AU in some ways in it Emma is 21, and Stella is friends with Clay and Emma. Clay and she want one date they figure out they weren't a match but they stay friends. Emma thinks Stella is like a big sister. I will be posting here and on FF. also I don't own any chapters they belong to CBS.

Chapter 1

Clay and the rest of the team were at their local bar with their wives and girlfriends. Today was is a special day, after months where they thought they were hiding a relationship well, Jason and Mandy come out that they were dating. When Jason and Many announced to everyone, the response was laughter and the announcement that Bravo had " known for months." Jason and Mandy both blushed. Clay's girlfriend, Emma Hayes, Jason's daughter smiled at her dad and said," dad Mikey and I are happy for you. Mom would be too, you deserve to be happy." Emma and Jason hug, then Emma surprises Mandy by hugging her. she whispers in her ear," thank you for making my dad happy again, and thank you for watching out for him when you guys are spun up." Mandy gives her a big hug back, they break apart and then said," all right Blondie, you are getting the next round for us." looking at Clay and everyone laughs at Clay's fake mad face. He heads over to the bar after giving a big kiss to Emma just to bug Sonny. He is standing at the bar when a woman walks up to him. "Hi, remember me?"

Clay looks over at her and said," yea you were at the Ambassador's funeral. Rebecca right?" she replies" Yeah, I was in town and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out on a date with me?" Clay looks at her and thinks 'yeah she is not bad looking but he has a more beautiful girl waiting for him at the table'. Before he can answer her, the bartender comes over and ask," another round Clay?" Clay looks at him and said," yep Matt, and can I also get 4 shots of Jack Daniels?" Matt nods his head and goes to get the group order. Clay looks over at the table and smiles when he sees all the girls of the group talking, smiling, and laughing. While the guys start a game of pool. He thinks that his life can't get much better than this. Clay forgets that he was talking to Rebecca tell her cough and gets his attention again. Clay asks," what did you say?" she replies, " would you like to go out with me on a date while I'm in town?" Clay looks at her and said," thanks but I've got a girlfriend and we are happy together." Matt returns with all the drinks and Clay pays for them, then leaves Rebecca at the bar. Rebecca watches Clay goes over to the group, he hands out the beers and shots to the group. Clay then kisses a woman, no Rebecca shacks her hand and thinks 'kisses a girl. She has got to be what 18?'. They all start to joke around with each other. This pisses off Rebecca. She gets the bartender's attention and asks for Martini. She has to think of a way to break Clay and that girl up so she can have him. With Clay on her arm, she can further her career. 

Rebecca looks up and sees a man looking at the group with a hatred in his eyes, she looks at him and said," Hi I'm Rebecca and I think we can help each other". The man looks at her and said, "hi call me Vic. and how is that?" Rebecca smiles at him and said, "not here, there are too many ears. Meet me at this address tomorrow morning." She then hands him a card with the address of the hotel she is staying at. On the back has her room number and with the time 10:00 am. He smiles at her then finishes his beer and leaves without saying anything else to her. Rebecca then looks at him walking out the door, then looks over at the group. They are still laughing and having a good time. she smiles an evil little smile then finishes her drink. She then starts to walk out of the bar and whisper to herself, "soon Clay you will be mine and away from these low-lives." With that, she was gone. The group didn't know what kind of trouble was coming their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed.

chapter 2

Clay forgot his meeting with Rebecca, he got back to his life. So it surprised him not two weeks later that Lindell called him into his office. Clay knocks on the door when he got there and waited until he hears enter by the commander. "Enter" he hears so Clay enter and waited for Lindell to talk, " So I call you in here, Clay for a very important proposal. I would like to offer you STA-21! You would be a great candidate for the program, a natural born leader. What do you think?" ask Lindell. 

Clay look at him and said, "thank you for the offer, sir but I'm going to say no." before Lindell could say anything Clay kept talking," losing Swann and trying to get him the Purple Heart. I figure out one of the best ways I could help keep his story alive is to stay on my team and tell the younger guys why it is important to report a head injury. Also, I am happy with my position on my team. For the first time ever, I have a girlfriend who understands what being with a SEAL is like. Her dad is Master Chief Hayes." Clay stop and took a breath, then continued "And I feel like I need to learn more on the field. My goal is to run my team before I'm forced to stop. You know about our job. You never know when an injury can cut our careers short," explained Clay. Lindell looked at Clay and took a deep breath. Before he said anything he thought about what Clay said. It's true he got so badly injured, he had to stop being in the field before he wanted to. He took another breath and then said, "you got a point but if anything does happen just keep it in mind, okay?" Clay shook his head. Lindell nods his head to the door so Clay knew he could leave.

Clay left Lindell's office and headed to the cage room where the rest of the guys were. He got to the door and enter the code to get in. When he walks in, all the guys stop talking and waited to hear why he was called to the office. Clay starts to talk before anyone can ask. "He wanted me to go to STA-21. I told him no thanks I'm happy with my team. I also explain some other stuff. Lindell seems like he was okay with it." "You can't leave us, Peter Pan cause you complete me," Sonny said, everyone else, started to laugh as Clay hits Sonny in the head with one of Cerberus toys. Everyone was laughing and joking while they pack for their next spun up. This was when Blackburn walk into the room and he didn't look happy. He shut the door and then started to talk. "We have got a problem guys, I have to bench Clay. Full Metal will go with you."

Everyone looks at Eric with a 'what the hell is going on' look. Blackburn sighed and began to talk, "it seems like Lopez has filed a complaint with the higher-ups. He says that you made it an uninviting and unsafe work environment. That you made it so he couldn't learn for the rest of the guys." So they are going to send an NCIS officer to interview you and when the guys get back they will be interviewed too. Sorry Clay." "You are to go home now. I'll call you when you have to come in. Till then you can't come on Base," said Backburn. Clay sigh then said, "look you guys, I know we will get this figured out. You keep your heads in the game. Besides now I get some time to spend with Emma without Sonny and Jason bugging us." Everyone gives a small laugh. Clay left the room. The rest of the team sat there for a minute thinking how would fix this. They all got and headed for the plane for their mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it took me so long to update. I couldn't figure where I want this story to go now I do.

Chapter 3

The guys had finished their mission quickly and were on their way back from Mexico. They all gathered around the command table and began talking about what was going on with Clay. It was every member of Bravo, including Lisa, Mandy, Erik, and the support team. They all cared about Clay in their own way, so there they stood, hoping to figure it out so Clay wouldn't be off the team long. Sonny was the first one to speak, "this doesn't make since, Vic the Prick has been off the team for 5 months now. Why did he file this complaint now and not 5 months ago? Sure Ken Doll didn't like him at first, but he was working on that when Lopez got himself kick off the team." Everyone nods their heads in agreement. Trent then spoke, "I wonder if he believes that he will return to Bravo if Clay gets kicked off the team? He probably thinks that we forgive him for almost ending Ray's career."

Ray looked pissed at the memory flashed in his head. He wasn't pissed at Trent for bringing it up but at Vic for even thinking that. Eric then spoke up, "here is what we are going to do. We act like all is fine, but we will keep our ears to the ground and see if anyone is saying anything, also Mandy, Lisa, and the tech support will dig into Vic and see who could be helping him, because we all know isn't bright enough to make this plan by himself. Because I have a feeling that he didn't think of this on his own. The first person I would say we check is Clay's dad, Ash. I know it's been a long time since he has seen him but that doesn't mean anything." Mandy jumped in "also we need to check with anyone that was in training with him. If their mad enough that they didn't make it to Bravo and now on support or were not picked at all for DEVGRU that could be helping him with the hope they get on the team." Everyone looks surprised at her. "What you guys don't think I listen when you talk about this stuff?" The guys just shake their heads. Eric told them to get some sleep since there is nothing they could do right now. So, the guys headed to their bunks for sleep while the support team and techs started to dig.

When they got back home it was still early enough in the evening that the guys called Clay. "Hey you guys back all ready huh?" Clay asked, jokingly at his brothers. "Yea Pin-up girl. So you and princess gonna meet us at the bar?," Sonny questioned. Clay started to laugh, he would never get tired of the names Sonny makes up to give him. "I can meet you at the bar, but Em is at a study group right now. Classes have started again for her." Brock added, "well I guess we will have to just put up with your ugly face tonight." Everyone started to laugh. Clay chuckled, "I will meet you guys there in 10." They all hung up. "Did he hung up on us? How mean? I think he should buy the first round tonight," said Eric making all the guys agree with him. They headed for the cars and began driving towards their regular bar. Clay was locking up his apartment to head to the bar when he felt a presence behind him. When he turned around, there was a woman standing way to close to him. He was confused for a moment until he remembered it was the woman he met a few weeks prior, what was her name? Robin? Rachel? Rebecca! Clay took a step back to place some distance between them before saying, "How can I help you? I'm about to go meet my team at the bar. How did you even know where I live?" Rebecca looked startled and angry at the fact that he was just brushing her off. 

Rebecca batted her eyelashes at Clay and whispered in a sultry voice, "I came to see if you were ready to be a real woman. I thought I gave you enough time to think about it. I figure you would like to go out with me, not that little girl you were with a while back." She smiles at him and leaned closer to him so that her boobs were peaking out just enough for Clay to see. Clay rolled his eyes are her tricks. He remembered at conversation he had with Emma when they began dating. He told Emma that no matter how many girls/women/frog hogs hit on him that she never had to worry. Emma laughed at him and said," you really think I worry about that? It's you that should be worried because all of Bravo, including Lisa, Mandy, Eric, and even the support team would kick your ass if you hurt me or cheated on me." Clay laughed alongside her because he knew it was true, brotherhood or not. He looks at Rebecca and politely declined her offer," no thank you. I got a great woman, and just so you know she's all woman. She's 21, top of her class in college, my team leader daughter which means she gets this life, and most importantly I love her with all my heart. And she knows that, she also knows that I will never betray her like that. So, I would suggest that you leave me alone or I'll have to call the cops. You have a good day." Clay left Rebecca standing there and want off to meet the guys. Rebecca was piss, no one told her no. She was going to have to think of another way to get Clay. She figures it was best to leave and think of a new plan to get the only man that could help her dying career.


	4. Love and Deception chapter 4

Chapter4 

Clay got to the bar and headed in. He looked around and noticed that the guys weren't there yet, so Clay went to grab a table. Their usual waitress comes over, "hey Clay just you tonight?," asked Ms. Sue. Clay said, "no, Ma'am, the rest of the guys are meeting me here. Can we get our regular, please?" Sue nodded her head and headed off towards the bar. Just as Clay was going to text Emma to see how studying was going, a lady walked over and covered Clay's eyes. "Guess who?" Clay smile when he heard that voice and said, "is it, my other girlfriend?" Stella started to laugh, "Don't let Emma hear that she will kick your ass, and I will help her." Clay laughs at her. "Yeah she would, how are you doing Stella. It's been a while?" Stella nodded, "I'm good just got back from a 2 weeks conference. It was fun but I'm glad to be back home." Stella smiled. "How about you? How have things been going for you? Have any crazy missions?". Clay said, "It's going good, Emma and I are going strong. no crazy missions, but someone filed a complaint on me so I'm on the sideline right now. That sucks but hopefully it will all be fixed soon." Stella listened while he talked when he was done, she said, "I'm glad your relationship is going good, and that nothing crazy happens to you or the rest of the guys, and I hope the complaint goes away soon." Just then Sue comes back with the beers for him and the guys. "Thanks, Ms. Sue" Stella said she would be right back and headed to the bar.  
Clay thought about how the friendship between Stella and Emma started. He went on one date with Stella and they had a great time but there were no sparks between the two of them. They decided to stay friends. Then Clay met Emma at a team BBQ, and he was a goner. It was love at first sight for both of them. Jason saw what was happening and he fought it at first then Alana knocks some sense into him. So he gave in, figuring that it would only last a week or two. But Jason was wrong, they have been together for a year. Then one day when Emma was in town shopping, her friends end up leaving Emma to go to a party. So she was walking around and looking into different boutique's when she ran into Stella. They started talking, and now they are best friends. Clay still laughs at the memory of him coming home from a spin up and walk into his apartment to see the two of them talking and laughing. He knew he was in big trouble then. But it turns out to be one of the best things to happen. Because a year later Alana sadly died, the guys got spun up, and Jason stayed with the kids. Emma had told him that Stella was there for her while they had been gone. Emma didn't hold it against them for having to leave, she knew it was their job. That spin up was when they lost Adam. Clay also had a close call that mission because he was shoot and stop breathing for a while. He felt responsible for Adam's death and slowing the team down. It took a while for him to see it wasn't his fault, with Emma's help and reassurance of course. Clay shook his head, now was not the time to think about that. Stella returned to the table and the guys began trickling in one after the other. They all greeting Stella. Even though Stella wasn't dating anyone in the group, she becomes almost like family. She has the wit to go one-on-one with any of the guys. Her favorite moments were when she and Emma teamed up against them. They sat together, enjoying the small moments when the shit wasn't hitting the fan. The guys decided not to bring up what they were going to do tonight.  
It was 2:00 am and the guys were still at the bar. Stella had left about 11:00 because she had to meet her parents tomorrow. But, since it was the weekend and the guys weren't spinning up again soon, they decided to cut loose and have some fun. Frank, the owner of the bar, called the girls to come to pick up Bravo because, with the amount of alcohol consumed, there was no way they would be able to walk much less drive. Frank couldn't remember the last time Bravo was the last to be at the bar. He laughed because the older guys would certainly feel it in the morning. The doors swung open and in walked the women of Bravo and they did not look happy. The guy's heads turned when the door opens. They saw their wives and girlfriends standing there. All the guys stop smiling because they knew they were in trouble. Clay, in his drunken state, decides to be a smart ass and said, "oh look all those angry ladies. I would hate to be you guys." Sonny quickly retorted, "hey one of those Angry ladies is your girlfriend." Clay's face dropped and soon Sonny was practically on the floor, laughing.   
The girls got the guys to pay their tab and headed out for the night. Lisa took charge of Sonny since he doesn't have a "girlfriend" (no one knew that Lisa and Sonny were dating). At least that's what they thought. Clay and Emma had seen them out together. Clay knew that they could get into trouble if any of the brass found out. So Emma and Clay decide not to tell anyone. Clay figure if that both of them deserved happiness. Clay did tell Emma, "You know how hard it is not to tease him about it." Emma just shook her head and laughed. Once all the guys were safely placed into their significant other's vehicles, the girls had a quick conversation before leaving the bar parking lot. Mandy said, "they are going to be a fun bunch." The other girls all nodded their heads in agreement. Betty said, "I swear Eric did this so I would not work on his honey to-do list." They said their goodbyes and headed home for the night. 

Emma looked over at Clay as she pulled into the apartment complex. Halfway home, he began to sing off-key to the radio before passing out, much to Emma's relief. When she came to a stop in her parking spot, she woke him up. "Clay come on wake up we are home." It took a little while before she got him to wake enough to get him up into the apartment. Once there, she took his shoes off and let him sleep in his clothes for the night. She was not going to try to get him to change. Emma walked into the bathroom, changed into her nightclothes, and fell asleep beside him on the bed. Tomorrow would not be fun with a hungover Clay. Emma shook her head and went to sleep, knowing that she needed all the sleep she could get.


	5. Chapter 5

Clay woke up the next morning with, what he would say, was his worst hangover ever. Clay turned to his side table and noticed that there was a bottle of water, Tylenol, and a bottle of Gatorade. He smiled knowing that Emma had left them for him. He took the pain reliever and drunk both the bottle of water and the Gatorade before leaving the bed to finish his morning routine. He dressed for the day before walking out into the living room and noticing that Emma had left for the day. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 13:00. Clay decided he would order himself a pizza and watch television. 

As he was waiting for his pizza, he decided to text Emma.

Thank you for the water, Gatorade, and Tylenol.

You’re very welcome. How are you feeling?

Fine. I just ordered pizza. Where are you? You didn’t leave a note like you usually do.

Ms. Betty decided that Uncle Eric was buying us lunch. Then the girls and I are treating ourselves to a shopping day since we had to pick up our men last night at the bar. Oh, by the way, you are buying me a new outfit today.

Yes, dear. You girls have fun. I’ll see you when you get home. Don’t get into trouble. Love you.

Love you too. 

Clay decided he would clean the apartment so that Emma wouldn’t have to. She did so much for him and her dad while they were gone and he wanted to do something for her. Plus, it was a great way to pass the time until his pizza was delivered.

30 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

He assumed that it was the pizza delivery guy so he opened the door without looking through the peephole. 

He was wrong.

Rebecca was standing in the doorway, wearing a tiny black dress that barely covered anything. Clay rolled his eyes, apparently, she could not take a hint. 

“Rebecca I told you I am not interested in you. Please, leave me alone.” 

“What if I could help you? I have a friend that works on your base. They told me you have a complaint against you. I can make it go away. All you have to do,” Rebecca paused as she ran her hand over his chest and abs, “is to break up with your little teenage girlfriend and start dating me.” 

Rebecca smiled at him. She assumed that he would say yes, he was a SEAL and all they cared about was their careers. She didn’t really care about Vic or if he got back on the team. Her first priority was Clay. Get him to break up with his girlfriend, get rid of the complaint, eventually get him to stop talking to his team, and finally get him to stop operating. 

“No thank you. My team and I will figure it out.” 

Before Rebecca could say anything, the pizza man arrived.

“How much?” Clay asked him, completely ignoring Rebecca.

“14.99”

Clay pulled a 20 out of his wallet and told him to keep the change. The pizza man left and Clay turned back to Rebecca.

“Look, I am too tired and hungover to deal with you. So I am asking you again, please leave.” With that, Clay shut the door before locking it.

Rebecca was pissed, to say the least. She thought for sure that Clay would say yes to her help. She stomped out of his apartment building and slammed the door to her vehicle. She decided to call Vic and have him put more pressure on the brass dealing with his complaint. She smirked thinking about the day they came up with their plan. Maybe he would like a repeat, sure he was great in bed. If she were to get anything out of it, it would be the great sex. 

“Hey, V.”

“Hey, hot stuff.”

“I was wondering if you could meet me at my hotel. The plan didn’t go as I wanted. I figure we could come up with a Plan B. Maybe we can have some fun.”

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes, baby.”

Rebecca pulled away from the apartment building. Vic was not who she wanted her bed, but he would do until she figured out a way to get Clay.

Meanwhile, in Clay’s apartment, he had settled on the couch and began eating his pizza while he turned the tv channels. 

There was a Supernatural marathon on and he chuckled remembering how Emma got him hooked on this show when they started dating. He ate half of the pizza before putting the rest in the refrigerator and moving back to the couch. 

Clay settled back into the couch and thought about what he and Emma would do tonight. Maybe go to a movie. Maybe go to a fancy restaurant. It did not matter what they did together, it was just moments he would never trade. They could be lovers. They could be friends. They could be everything in between. 

He ended up falling asleep while watching Supernatural.

Emma came home a couple of hours later and smiled as she saw her boyfriend on the couch. It never ceased to amaze her how young and vulnerable he looked in his sleep. She moved over to the couch and woke him as gently as she could. 

“Hey baby.”

“You’re home. Did you have fun with the girls? What did you buy?”

Emma held up a bag from Victoria’s Secret and bit her lip, grinning. “Why don’t you come in the bedroom with me and find out for yourself?”

Clay sat up on the couch, grabbed Emma, and threw her over his shoulder before carrying her to the bedroom.


End file.
